What did I ever do to Deserve this?
by jordie-here
Summary: Analise is your typical girl. Pretty. Kinda smart and has good friends. But that will happen to her when she falls in like with the elusive Sirius Black?


**Hey there everyone. I thought that I'd write another one shot for you all**

**:D**

* * *

Oh you know, it was the usual day for me. I woke up, got out of bed, had breakfast brushed my teeth and got dressed for class. Nothing out of the ordinary there. That was until I bumped into the most drool worthy guy I had ever seen in my ENTIRE LIFE!!! He-hem. Just ignore that. As I was saying, I just casually bumped into this guy. He was alright, nothing special, perfect bone structure, chiseled abs and physique of a god. The average guy you know.

What was his name again? Sirius or something. He's part of that Marauder Gang that's always around. Well, now that you know how my day went, I just wanted you to know that I think I fell in like with him. Now, you might be thinking, feh, so what. Everyone falls in like sometime. But this is big. REALLY big. Do you want to know why? It's because, I never fall in like. Ever. Never. Not in a million years. Especially not when I've only bumped into them.

Well, now that I've got that off my chest, I think I'm going to go jump off the astronomy tower.

…

Not literally. But, ARGH!! I don't get it. Why would I fall in like so easily. I heard he's such a player. A womanizer. Ridiculously good in bed. NO!! Bad mind. Very bad, Must not think of his undeniable sexiness. Gah! Why??!! Why must this torture me so?

…

He-hem. Well right now you must think I'm some idiot with no friends right? Well, fortunately for me, you're wrong. Success. See, I'm actually quite popular. Not in the bitchy ' I'm so cool and your not' way. But I have a fair few friends, I'm alright in class and I wouldn't say that I'm ugly. Not pretty, just, not ugly.

Well, I suppose since that's the case, I should tell you why I never fall in like. You see, with guys, I'm usually one of them. I go out with them, just not on dates. I go out, as friends. I might have liked a couple of guys in my life, but not many. And those crushes were just silly little schoolgirl flings. Nothing serious.

Do you see why I'm stressing now? Do you see why I don't get it? ARGH!! Why? Why must I think this way? Little Analise. Has her first crush. Awww. That's going to be the first line that my best friend is going to give me.

Sigh. Well, I suppose I should get this over and done with.

I got of my four poster bed; I walked down the stairs and plopped down on the couch next to my best friend.

"Hey" I said.

She glanced at me and nodded her head as a sign that she'd noticed me.

Wow, this is harder then I thought it would be.

Stupid Sirius.

"What's up with you?"

"GAH!!"

I was now on the floor, legs everywhere, my heart racing at a HUNDRED MILES AN HOUR!!!

Glaring up at my friend, I tried to make myself look as dignified as possible.

"What??!"

I failed miserably.

My friend was pretty much dying she was laughing so hard.

I took that time to recompose myself.

Now, back to the reason that I was here in the first place.

Stupid friend.

"Well, you wanna know what's up or not?"

That shut her up.

I sighed again. And mumbled, pretty much incoherently, "I think I'm in like with mmmmmm….."

I could pretty much hear her ears perk up as she ginned at me.

"What was that Annalise? I didn't quite catch that."

I glared at her.

"Well too bad for you."

Her eyes narrowed.

"Oh really now."

I kept my guard.

"Yup"

Slowly, she started to creep over to my side of the couch.

"You will tell me."

"Really?"

"Yes"

"Are you sure?"

"Yup"

"And why is that?"

"Because if you don't I'll show the whole school the picture of you babysitting Lucius Malfoy."

I swear to god, my eyes nearly fell out of their sockets.

"You wouldn't"

Renee laughed with malice.

"Oh I would. Now, what was it you were going to tell me?"

I shook my head at her.

"Evil. EVIL I SAY!!!"

Still looking at me evilly, I finally gave in and skulked back to my side of the couch.

"I thought you were my friend."

Renee patted me on the head.

"I am. And that's why I need to know what you wanted to tell me."

Muttering under my breath about how best friends are meant to give personal space and not pry into their friends' life… Then I realized that that was what best friends were put on this earth to do. Silly me.

She was still staring at me expectantly. Hadn't she ever heard of personal space?

Still staring.

No, I suppose not.

I sighed and braced for the expected screaming that was bound to follow this revelation.

"Well, I might be in like with Sirius Black. Maybe. A little. Sort of. In a way.

Silence. It was deafening.

Oh how I hate awkward silences.

And this one just kept going and going and going and goi-

"OH MY GOD!!! AHHHHHH!!! THAT IS SO COOL! FINALLY. I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU!!"

My ears. They burn. Like the fires of hell!!!

Why did I tell her that again?

Oh that's right. Blackmail.

Gah. Blackmail. Black. Sirius Black.

NOOOO!!! Why? Why must I think of him?

Renee on the other hand was hysterical.

"You have to ask him out. You have to. You two would be so cute together. Oh my god. You're children would look so cute."

My eyes bugged out of my head.

"CHILDREN? That's going a bit far don't you think?"

Then I heard a mocking voice behind me.

"Oh my god, children. You so have to name one after me."

I turned around to remark to that comment, but as soon as I turned around, my voice hitched in my throat.

It was Sirius.

And he wasn't wearing a shirt.

Why wasn't he wearing a shirt?

I swear to god, my face started to help the oncoming global warming.

So hot. Want to touch the hiney.

I guess that I had forgotten to mention that Renee and Sirius were pretty much brother and sister. Well, this is awkward.

Renee wasn't making it much better.

"Oh my god Sirius. Guess what. I just found out that- mmffff!!!"

"NOOOO!!!" was the word of horror that came out of my mouth as I crash tackled Renee to the ground.

"Don't. Say. A. Word!!"

Renee fell into that fit of laughter again.

Glancing up at Sirius from my position on the ground, I grinned sheepishly ay him.

He raised his eyebrow.

Rubbing the back of my head awkwardly, I stood up and started to walk away.

"Well, I should really be going. I have to see Professor, um, McGonagall about, some, um, stuff."

Smooth Analise. Real smooth.

Renee found it hilarious. But as soon as I started to turn around, she immediately jumped up and pushed me back towards Sirius.

"I'll do it. You two, mingle."

With that said, she walked backwards away from us while waggling her eyebrows in a seedy way.

As soon as she was gone, I slowly turned towards Sirius.

"Well… Hi."

He was still staring after Renee.

"Strange child."

I nodded my head.

"Yes, but she's my strange child."

A grin slowly crossed Sirius's face.

"I'm Sirius by the way."

He held out his hand for me to shake.

A grin slowly crept over my face as well and I took his hand.

"I'm Analise."

"I know."

My eyes widened in surprise.

"You do?"

He lowered his eyes slightly.

"Well, yeah. I've known you for a while now."

Ba-bum. Ba-bum. My heart started to beat a little faster.

"Really?"

He nodded.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

He shrugged slightly.

"I dunno. I suppose I've only ever seen you go out with the guys as a friend and I didn't know if you even wanted to go out with someone at the time."

I smiled at him.

"Well, I didn't. That was until this morning that is."

I saw a hopeful glint in his eye.

"See, I was just going about my daily routine today and I just happened to get bumped by the most drool worthy guy I'd ever seen in my life."

Sirius let go of my hand and I let it drop to my side.

"And that would be?"

Grinning at him I stepped closer.

"Well, I don't really know him that well, he's tall, has black unruly hair and he's part of the Marauders team."

He out a hand under my chin and lifted my face up a little bit.

He mumbled slightly to my face and he lightly pressed his lips to my jaw bone.

"What's his name?"

I shivered slightly.

"I dunno really. I think it's something like Sirius or something along the lines of that."

He grinned softly and looked me in the eye.

"I can live with that."

And then he pressed his lips to mine and kissed me.

* * *

**Well, there you go peeps.**

**I know that it's a slightly random story, but I hope you liked it anyways**

**Please review  
:D**


End file.
